Aura Dreams: My bo7 OC
by kyuubifan55
Summary: I created a bobobo-bo bo-bobo character my OC she's really cool but had a sad past but has lots of cool adventures   this is my first story i hope u will like it and the story will begin in the second chapter.
1. Aura Dreams

name: Aura Dreams (yes she has a last name, what of it)

age: 16

show: bobobo-bo bo-bobo

hajike/super fist: super fist of the demon and super fist of aura

Attacks-

Super fist of the demon: super sharp clawz, razor wind slash, and demon Mangekyō Sharingan.

Super fist of aura: aura sphere, quick flash, iron tail attack, and aura energy detection.

Apprentice: She's 5ft 4, has long light purple hair and wears her hair in a pony tail. She has silver eyes, on her mouth a little fang is sticking out, she has light purple wolf ears. Her clothing's are a gray sleeveless shirt with a claw like marking on the front and back, she wears black Capri pants with a big white X on the left side of the pants. Her shoes are black boots with 3 white strips across them.

Demon super fist form: Don't mess with Aura when she's in demon form. Her true demon form is a wolf. When she's using her demon super fist in her human form, her eye's turn into a different shape but its still the same color, it turns into a sharingan, she calls it the demon sharingan. it has the same power as the uchiha sharingan in naruto. Her teeth grows sharper and the little fang is a little bigger. Her nails grow sharp and long. Her true demon form is a wolf like i said before, her fur is the same color as her hair, her eyes are the same but the teeth grows bigger that it can rip a persons skin and bones apart, but she has control over powers. Aura super fist form: In aura form, she's an aura guardian and looks mostly like a lucario from pokemon, but there is some difference, in aura guardian form she is a female bc most lucario's a male, always wears a black long headband. the eyes are the same too. She's also REALLY fast.

BIO: Aura is serious most of the time, but she has a twisted sense of humor, she laughs at the baka's pain when the hurt each other. Aura takes her fight REALLY seriously. When she's not fighting she likes to relax, train alone or with the bobobo crew. Even though she's serious most of the time but she loves to have fun too.


	2. Aura's story ch1

Once upon a time (**A/N: It's not like a fairy tale, I just didn't know what to type in the beginning.**) was a little girl with long light purple hair, she was wearing a gray dress that she borrowed from a little old man (**A/N: it was his granddaughters when she was her age.**), all alone in a deep dark woods abandoned by her parents. She was at a young age, age 4 and she didn't even know her own name or what her parents even look liked. The girl knew she had dangerous powers and she thinks it the reason her parents abandoned her, but it's not the real reason.

In the woods she wasn't very happy, the little girl always though she was born an evil demon and everyone was afraid of her silver demon eyes. She liked to be alone for a while, no one told her what to do but there was a large burden building up inside her. That's the second worst thing a half demon to grow; the first is a thirst for blood like a real angry demon. In the wood the little girl had to live like a wolf, the wolf is her demon animal. Everyone that had the Super fist of the demon had a demon animal, hers a wolf. The girl had to hunt for food; she only attacks small animals, not humans, she only attacks when it's necessary and looks for water in the dark woods. She does have shelter, she lives in a big oak tree by the middle of the woods, and in it are some leaves for her to sleep on at night. The tree helps her in a bad thunder storm, with its strong bark and wood it helps protect the little girl from the every storm that happens in the woods.

One day the girl was in her demon mode, a small wolf with light purple fur, catching a couple mice for her lunch, she was in a big surprise her home, the big oak tree was cut down by some men from a village a couple hours away from the woods. The little girl was really sad, still in her demon mode she cried blood, when half demons like her was sad in there demon modes they cry blood instead of tears. After 10 minutes of crying blood, she started to look for a new home. Hours of searching a new home, a long way from the woods she used lived in; it was getting dark and the little demon girl stopped by a big beautiful clean lake and drifted off to asleep. The next morning she wakes up with some fresh fruit in front of her. She didn't know where they came from but she was too hungry to care and ate all of the fruit. After the little girl took a walk around the lake, when she got back there was a strange man by where she slept, he had a warm smile on his face. The man looked like he was 17 years old; he had spiky dark blue hair with a really cool blue and black hat on, that had a weird symbol in front of it (**A/N: I couldn't think of a symbol so if anyone can think of one just tell me. Ok**), he wears a long blue sleeveless shirt that has the same symbol on the back with a long sleeve black shirt under it with light brown pants and blue shoes. The man had sapphire blue eyes and his face was a little handsome too like what all the fangirls are crazy about.

"Hello" the man said seeing the little girl in a gray dress.

The girl blushed and hides behind the nearest tree. The man walked by the tree.

"It's ok, I'm not going to harm you." the man said calmly, kneeling by the tree the girl was hiding behind still smiling.

The purple haired girl looked at his warm trustful smile that was across his face and smiled a little, she can tell he was a nice guy. She came out from behind the tree and was a little surprised that he wasn't scared of her silver demon eyes.

"So what's your name? My name is Aaron." Aaron said and asked. (**A/N: not like sir Aaron from one of the Pokémon movies, FYI**)

The purple haired girl just looks down and said "I don't think I have a name."

"You don't?" said Aaron looking at the girl with her head down.

"No"

Aaron looks at the sad girl and sits down by her and said "I can tell that your all alone, is that the reason you don't know your name and a little sad?"

The girl quickly looked up at Aaron and said "how do u know I'm all alone and sad?"

"I can sensed that burden in your heart with my powers, I can sense your feelings too."

"How?"

"I can sense feelings in side someone with my aura powers, I'm an Aura Guardian."

"WOW an aura guardian" said the little girl happily.

Aaron looks at the little girl with that warm smile and said "well since you don't have a home, how about you come live with me and since you don't have a name ether I'll call you, Aura"

The little girl was really happy and said "really, I can live with you and Aura… I like that name."

"Yeah, and Aura was my little sister's name before she passed away, she got sick from our towns illness. It was supposed to be rare for someone to get it, but she was unlucky." Aaron said with a sad face.

"I'm sorry" looking at Aaron.

"It's ok, you remind me of her anyway so it's like she never left. Is that ok?"

"Yeah" hugging her new family.

"Now let's go home, my girl friend Alice is making dinner and she'll be happy about the good news."

END chapter 1.


	3. Aura's story ch2

It's been a year sense the little girl now named Aura have been living with her Nii-san or big brother, Aaron and Aaron's girlfriend Alice. Alice is a beautiful 17 year old girl, she's one year younger then Aaron, and she has golden wavy hair with ocean blue eyes. Alice wears a pretty yellow and orange dress with some fancy flower pattern on it. Alice is a super fist user too, she has the super fist of the angel; she can grow beautiful wing, sing with an amazing voice, she can heal injuries, and is a master on the harp.

When Aura turn 5 on her made up birthday because they don't really know when her real birthday is so they just picked the day Aaron found her on October, 5th, she has been getting a lot of nightmares. For months after her 5th birthday she's been getting nightmares nonstop, some was not so scary but the real scary ones Aura would go to Aaron and Alice for comfort. She got a little used to the nightmares after awhile. Most of the nightmares were a strange black dark figure going after her and the scariest nightmare which is common for half demons like Aura; she dreamt that she was in her half demon form, with her sharp claws all covered in blood and seeing her family; Aaron and Alice and some new friends she made while living in her new town, all of them are on the ground covered in blood and claw marking on them, dead. Aura looked scared at what she'd done looking at her bloody claws and a strange dark purple aura around her. After that dream she wakes up crying and screaming "NOOO" in the middle of the night and image's of her dead bloody body's of the one's she love and cared about filled her head for at least a week. Luckily her brother and his girlfriend are always there to get over that nightmare, what a loving family.

Now Aura, her brother Aaron are in the forest training and Alice is in the kitchen making sandwiches and iced tea for all of them after training, Aura is training her super fist of the demon and her new powers that Aaron and Aura found out that she has a second super fist, the super fist of aura, it's the same super fist that her brother has, so she's an Aura Guardian too.

_(Flashback of how Aura got her second super fist_)

Aura was watching Aaron train in their training spot in the forest. Aaron was in his Aura Guardian form, the form looked like a blue and black with a yellow chest dog standing on its hind legs with spikes on its chest and on the back of the hands/paws. The face looked liked it was wearing a black mask and has pointy blue ears and on the back of the head was for big rain drop things, that help an Aura Guardian detect aura from a mile away and a kind of long pointed blue tail.

Then Aaron stopped in the middle of training, turned to Aura and said "Come here, I want to try something."

Aura said in a confused look "Okay"

Aaron held out his right hand and a blue orb like sphere appeared.

"Take it" said Aaron.

"What?" said the confused, Aura.

"Just take it; I want to see what happens."

"Okay" she said taking the orb like sphere for Aaron's hand. But then after she took it, it glowed and it turned into a four different color sphere; it turned light and dark blue, white and purple, Aaron's was just blue.

Aaron had a big smile across his face and said "I knew it"

"You knew what?" Aura said in confusion.

"I knew you had the super fist of the aura just like me"

"WOW, so does that mean I'm an Aura Guardian too?"

"Yup, you are"

Aura was really happy and hugged her brother and they both began to train together. Aura learned to transform in her Aura guardian form after a couple days of practicing. Aura was at the beginning level of the Aura Guardian so the form was a little different but when she's strong enough her Aura Guardian form will be just like her brother's form. Aura's beginning Aura Guardian form was smaller than her brother's Aura Guardian form, they almost look alike but in the beginning form she doesn't have spikes instead she has stubs that will turn in to spike's one day and its only on her hands/paws. The beginning form doesn't have a yellow chest; instead it's a yellow collar and her ears are not very pointy. And instead of 4 kind of big rain drop things on the back of the head there's two big rain drop things, one on both sides of her head and she wears a black head band.

And that's how Aura got her second super fist.

_(end of flashback)_

To be continued. Next time months have passed and something's happening to the village's where they live and a village nearby. **(A/N: I'm going to start calling it a village not a town and I'm going to take a break from this story. I'll finish writing it after a do some other fanfictions that been floating around in my mind)**


	4. Authors Note

Author's Note

I got bad news, i think im going to give up this story. it does have enough review if theres more reviews then i will continue it

but now im going to write another story about Aura it likes happens in the future and there will be the Bobobo in it.

the story is about Aura dating Hetanko (that was suppost to happen at the end of this fanfic but since i gave up the story, oh well.) and everything that happens after. hope you'll read it

hope i get more reviews... later^^

-kyuubifan55


End file.
